Brothers
by artisticgurl
Summary: Kaya is a 13 year old girl who lives under New York City with her four older brothers and father.Her life has never been normal but that's what she liked.Until she starts to re-think e grew up thinking that the world above was beautiful and calm yet at the same time cruel and cold.I only own my OC's. Leave a review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay if you all have read my ice age stories and know that my story of the truths and dares was gone uh yeah I don't know what happened to it something about it being reported cause it had script text or something...but i'm gonna leave ice age alone for a while and start on TMNT!**

**Set during The Wrath or Tiger Claw and After**

* * *

Kaya is the youngest of the her brothers she is in many ways like them she also adopted but is human,she has been going to the surface with her brothers many times,but not as daily as they have. Kaya enjoys being in the lair she had recently turned thirteen meaning that she would finally get to fight one of her brothers during training but they hadn't been training much.

Today they had gone to go eat it was going fine until they went back for Mikey's "fate of the world" doggy bag,seeing it all wrecked Leo had told her to go back home to see if Casey and April had gone there for safety she had rushed back and made sure no one followed her.

* * *

Kaya's POV

Raph and Mikey came back with a beat up Casey."Lay him down here."I said making the couch comfortable.I went into the kitchen to get some bandages."Where did you guys find him?"I asked coming back with the kit.

"He was in an alley."

I looked at Raph,"How did you find him?"Raph's face changed to horror."Mikey had a good idea."

"Yes I did!"he chirped proudly.I laughed as Mikey did a little dance,"That's something that doesn't happen everyday!"

After a couple of minutes I went back to my room the minute I did Leo,Donnie and April came back I closed my door only to hear Raph practically shout "I don't believe this!"I opened my door a little to see Karai."What have you guys done!?"

"What world do you live in that it's okay to bring the Princess of the Foot Clan to our secret lair!?"

"What happened to Casey?"Leo asked._'Of course.'_I thought,Leo would sometimes either ignore what others said or just change the subject when it would bother him.

"Tiger Claw threw him off a building,and you just brought his partner in crime home for dinner."

"Shredder lied to me!I didn't know."she said."Did you know I'm about to stick this sai right up your-"

"Raph no!She understands now!" _'I hate to do this but I agree with Raphael she may be our sister but she grew up with the Foot she will try to attack us and bring an army of Kraang foot ninja's.'_

I walked out the door,"Kaya! Guess what! Karai finally knows! Your gonna have a sister!"Leo said speaking to me like if I was five.I had no emotion what so ever I didn't say anything my gut said 'Don't trust her'.

I looked at her as she gave me a smile.A fake smile.I felt disgusted to have her here she has something planned I just know it!

I kept my mouth shut and just walked and stood next to Raph."See she even agree's with me and she is probably leading the Shredder here right now!"

"Enough!"

Splinter had come into the room,his eyes passed everyone and looked directly at Karai."Miwa." She looked back bowed her head."Splinter."

"Come with me."he said as he left the she followed Raph punched Leo on his arm.I chuckled a little.

We followed after hearing her say "I can't believe it you're telling the truth all these years the Shredder has been lieing to me!"

"Wait you can't believe it?I thought you did believe it!If you didn't believe it why did you come down here?!"

"You had to see this for yourself." "You knew I was lying." "No doubt the Shredder's forces are on their way."

Donnie freaked,"What was that last part!?"

In shame Karai spoke,"Tiger Claw is tracking me." My brothers stood there."I told you!"Raph shouted in Leo's ear."You really didn't see that coming!?"I said suddenly feeling guilty.

I was to angry to pay attention at what was happening."I will stay with April and attend to Casey."

Before she could leave Splinter held her shoulder as she turned."You are who you chose to be not what others make you."

"Some of us chose to be right all the time." "Would you just go!" I followed behind Leo."Kaya stay here I need to speak to you."

"Yes Sensei."

"I know that this must be difficult for you must know that Miwa has good within her. You must adjust to this."He sighed."You must give her a chance she had been lied to her whole life as have I tricked into thinking that my family was gone ."

I know he's right.I know what happened,but as much as I have heard this.I hated it.I hated that someone would do that to him.I hated all the things that made my father sad. That is why I hated this story. It made me want to rage and torture Shredder! For everything that he had done to Splinter.

"Yes father."I said.

I knew exactly what to do,to go my room and wait for my brothers.

Kaya's POV

I woke up on my bed with my blanket over me._I probably passed out._I clutched my blanket _Thanks Sensei._

It was early and normally Leo would be up sitting down watching TV or meditating no one seemed to be awake. _Perfect!_ I quickly snatched the remote turned on Animal Planet and waited. I hid the remote and watched the episode about last week puppy contest. Every morning they talk about turtles and their mating cycles.

The first time I did this was on accident but their reactions were priceless! After about thirty minutes of cute puppies my brothers woke up just when they changed it to the one seemed to pay attention yet until they all sat on the couch after they spoke about it they showed some footage of two turtles.

All of my brothers screamed! Mikey went inside his shell,Raph jumped behind the couch,Don shut his eyes and covered his ears and Leo covered his face with his hands.

"CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT! WHY AREN'T YOU CHANGING IT!?" Raph yelled.I hold in my laugh and just turned it off.

I couldn't help but explode of laughter this was just to cute for me! "You guys calm down!" My expression changed to a dramatic one facing the sewer pipe."It's the circle of life!"I said as I motioned my hand into a big circle in front of me.

They did their best trying not to look amused.I looked around expecting Kar-er I mean Miwa,, she wasn't here.

"Guys where's Karai?"

The boys eyes shifted,_Something's happened when they left?_ "Guys?"

Leo looked at me with some concern."She was taken by Tiger was unconcious and he took her."

_'wow...what am I suppose to say to that?'_

"Oh."I said low enough for only Leo to hear."Better for us.I'm still not fully sure about her."I hear Raph seemed to get furious,Mikey and Don looked at each other and sneaked to the kitchen.

I hated when my brothers fought with each other,one thing was fighting during training and another was fighting with each other.I followed slowly as they started another argument.

The arguing in the background made it silent in the kitchen and every so often Mikey would want to start a conversation. I really didn't want to talk when the voices got louder.

I could feel Donnie look at me as I got goosebumps every time they got louder."Splinter told us what you two spoke about when we left."he said.I looked up a bit curious,"He said that you seemed to want a sister even though you didn't show it you wanted a mom and sister figure in your life."he continued.

"Well yeah...I guess sometimes I do."I croaked as my oldest brothers kept arguing."What about Apirl Kay? She's a girl and she hangs out here all the time."Mikey asked.

"It's not the same Mikey when she's here she's either with Donnie,Splinter or Casey or hiding from Kraang trying to kidnap her."I said with a sigh as the arguing came to a stop as Leo plopped in the seat next to me and sighed.

"I'm gonna start up breakfast guys."Mikey said after a long silence.I got up and exited the kitchen and headed for my I passed the "living room"as I assumed Raphael wasn't in here.

_Probably gonna blow off some steam._I thought as I got kinda worried him going alone to the surface is never okay.

I plopped on my bed and screamed eternally in my mind.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Set during The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto and Plan 10

* * *

Mikey,Donnie and I sat on the floor while watching TV.I wasn't paying attention much since I still had my head clouded.I snapped back to reality when Raph came in and yelled "Pizza's here!"

I hurried and grabbed a slice before Mikey could take the whole box,"You got one pizza?I'm like a two pizzas all by self guy!"He whined. I rolled my eyes,_ How does he eat so much pizza and NOT gain weight!? _"Would you relax."

Mikey then took out a ninja egg and yelled "BOOYAKASHA!" Turns out the pizza disappeared without him."MIKEY!"Raph growled.I looked at my brother as he searched for the box.

"How could you guys fool around like this when Karai needs our help." _What's up with Leo's voice? _I thought. _Is he hitting puberty? _"Not this again!" "We have to rescue her!"

"Look maybe she believe's Splinter is her father but she was still raised by the Shredder,you think she's just turn on him just like that?"

I looked at Raph he kinda had a point,in a way if Karai turned on him she would probably get killed by him for being a "traitor".

"Yes. Now I am I the leader of this team or not?" I looked at Donnie and Donnie looked at Raph as he shrugged. "More or less."he answered. "More or less?So-" _Seriously what is up with his voice!? __  
_

"Wait we'll come with you."Donnie sighed.I didn't know what was happening but I followed along.I haven't been topside in a while,so I'd be nice to see the city.

* * *

I stood around The Shellrazor since I had no real position.I just stared ahead at the window. _It sure would be nice to live out here if The Kraang and Foot Bots were gone this would be a nice place to live. Then again it'd be kinda boring if those guys weren't here._

I never pay attention to what my brothers say I normally never really help them when it comes to this sorta thing. Either way I always to stay behind in case something happens.

"Leo hit the breaks!HIT THE BREAKS!" We crashed into someone!? "What did we hit?"Mikey asked.

"A guy. An invisible guy!" "Is this a Kraang thing?" "No idea we better find him!"

Before I could react we were surrounded by Foot Bots.I rushed back inside to get my sword it was like a Katana only similar to Karai's but kinda I first got my weapon I was very surprise I got this one.I knew April had the one that meant for Splinter's daughter before the attack. I didn't mind he a gave it to April though, she needed it more than I did anyway.

Our plan was simple kick,punch,stab the usual. I jumped and stabbed one in the back while it was about to hit ,kick,dodge,stab,kick.

The five of us went back inside and drove off."Raph you got the helmet?"You know it."

"This is perfect!Perfect!" "What is?"I asked. "Shredder's helmet! We can trade it for Karai!" Well that's not a bad idea actually."You're delusion you know that?"

Then once again Leo and Raph started to have a mini argument. Before anything else happened we hit something and rolled in the car.

I spotted Tiger Claw and Rahzar from the roof,"Guys!" I yelled taking out my Naginata Tiger Claw and Razhar jumped down to attack,I dodged Tiger Claws attack but left him to Leo and Raph.I am no match for him,so I went to help Donnie with Razhar."Don't let them get the helmet!"Leo yelled. "Come on!"We started to climb up.

"Heads up D! Hot potato!"Mikey then threw the helmet at Donnie thankfully catching it we reached the roof we were blocked by Xever and Baxter.

"I believe you have something we need."Fish Face said,I laughed at what Mikey had said which was wrong since it made Xever mad.

I quickly dodged Xever's attack and ran towards the others. Donnie was with Baxter as he threw the helmet towards Leo,Baxter went for Leo with a horrible aim as he started to spit.

"Dudes got a gizzillion eye's you'd think his aim would be better." Just then the board above us fell on top.I was much more closer towards the edge and got hit hard on my head with a metal ledge I blacked before I did I could hear Leo scream out 'NOO!'

* * *

I woke up back at the lair with an ice pack on my head,now I remember why I don't go to the surface much. I tried to sit up as my vision cleared. "With a hit like that your skull could have cracked."I looked up to see Donnie."Gee was that suppose to make me feel better?"

He rolled his eyes,"Well you got the sarcasm from Raph."I heard him mumble."It's a curse."I joked.I winced as I got up,"So what happened after I blacked out."It wasn't really a question I knew what happened.I blacked out held them back and someone took me like the other times.

"Well Mikey took you back to the lair and-" I cut him finishing his sentence "Leaving me to Sensai's care."I looked around the place didn't seem any different and Donnie did smell kinda ashy.

"Let me guess you guys didn't get her," I rubbed my head,"was it like a trap or something?"

"More like a trick we gave him the helmet and we thought we had her but when we took of the bag covering her head it turned out to be a bomb with a recorder."

"Oh sneaky."I chuckled. "So what now,wait for Fearless to come up with another plan?"

He gave me a questionably look he knew I meant Leo."What?I'm allowed to give you guys nicknames!"I said with a smile.

"Well anyway back on the subject,right now we have to wait a little longer for us to get while you were sleeping I detected some sort of new Kraang vibe."

I looked at his computer trying not to whine at the pain in my legs and back."So like a new project?"

"Yes.I looked into it more and if I'm I always am it's a brain switching project."

Leo,Raph and Mikey came into the room as Donnie explained more I blacked out again in my mind.I just can't believe it happened again it's because I don't get out often so I have no real experience.

I left something poke me.I blinked and saw it was just Mikey."You okay?You kinda spaced out."He whispered as our oldest brothers talked."Yeah I was just thinking." "Whatever you say Kay."he said shrugging it off.

Out of all my brothers Mikey is the only one I can tell actually talk and I get along well but I feel like if we have a science topic I'll say something wrong and then he'll give a whole lesson on what I said was wrong and on how I got it confused.

"Let's go then."Leo said,"Can I come with you guys?" I asked. He gave me a concerned look,"Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine."

We pulled up the Shellrazor from the back,I was about to get down when I got stopped by Donnie,he looked at me with a worried face.

"Look Kaya you are still to weak to come and fight with 'd be best if you stay here."I sighed with disappointment and frustration."We need someone to stay here anyway and guard the Shellrazor."Mikey chirped trying to get me to smile.

"Whatever."I mumbled and closed the door.

A couple of minutes later they came back with a unconcious Raph and a guy and a then a dropped them both of them at the curb.I'm not even gonna ask what happened."How is Raph doing?"Leo asked as he started to drive.

" Just trying to wake him up."Mike said in between slaps. "That's not working."I said."Try something else Mikey."Donnie said.

Mikey then started to tickle it worked but his laugh was so,was so robotic.I shook it off and almost spaced out until Raph grabbed Mikey and kept hitting him against the wall.

"RAPH!"I yelled."What's going on back there!?" "It's Raph!" I helped Mike up,"Did he get brain switched!?"

"I'm guessing he did!"Donnie said trying to avoid 'Raph's'punches. Then we crashed behind four cars."Is everyone alright?"

We all got out._A Kraang in Raph's body?Great! _"Let's see if we can catch him. Just follow the trail of people screaming in fear."I said and started to run.I could see Don and Mike start to follow me."Hey! I give the orders!" Leo whined and followed behind._  
_

It wasn't hard to find him,we then got him wrapped up and went back to the lair.

"Huh,I guess Raph got you really ticked off huh?" Casey said with a grin."Long story,he got his brained switched with the kraang."

Donnie removed the bag on his head."Realese Kraang now and Kraang will disintegrate you relatively quickly."

Casey then burst."That is to funny!-Augh!" Splinter held him by the ear."Leonardo explain. Now!"

Yeesh I hate it when he gets mad! Scares the soul out of me.

After a while of explaining and almost heading out,sensai stopped us.

"So what are we suppose to do?"April asked."Hm.A solution will arise you must wait and-." Splinter's ear twitched a we heard a small humming.

"It's coming from my lab!" Everyone rushed."It's the Kraang communication orb it hasn't been active for months!"

We gathered around his screen changed as we faced a Kraang eye.I spaced out once again. I just wished I was there to help my brothers if I was there I could of taken down the one he got brain switched with.

I looked back at the screen to see where Raph was located."Looks like we're going swimming."

Don and Casey were saying something about the submarine the only thing I heard was 'Turtle Power'.I couldn't help but sing that last part out loud."Turtle Power!"

I sat next to Mike,"And the coast is clear!No trouble in sight we're trouble free."

Just as he said that a sudden rush went in front of us,I remembered how there was a monster from dimension x here guarding the place.I remember the first time we met him it wasn't at all pleasant when we first encountered it.

"You just had to say something!" Donnie yelled. Wannabe loch ness monster roared at us,then I'm guessing he snuggled the head of our giant metal turtle?And swam to the bottom.

"Um okay?What just happened?"April asked unaware that the creature see's the ship as it's boyfriend?Or girlfriend?

"Kinda has a thing for the sub." Casey looked terrified I laughed a little."What are you waiting for!?Pedal!Pedal!Pedal!"

"It's following us! Faster!"Donnie commanded."I kinda feel bad for the poor guy!He just wants to be loved!"

"Torpedoes away!"

April looked around,"Did we get it?"

To answer her question we got hit about four times and launched another torpedo,dodged it and it started to throw us around like a rag engine was turned on and the poor thing got his his tongue stuck in it!

Casey turned and looked at me,"You actually feel bad!?"

"Yes I do."I said giving him a death sure he won't continue this talk,after we 'parked' the sub,as everyone climbed down Leo stopped me."Really again!?"

"It's for the best."

I sighed for the thousandth time that day,"Sure Leo I understand."He smiled."Leave the dead weight behind so you guys won't get held back."

"It's not like that."

I didn't listen to him I just walked off to the back of the sub and heard the door closed.I took out my sword and just stared at it. It somehow always made me feel better imagining at how cool it would be to stab my enemies with it.

I could hear some shooting it was faint but kinda close. For some reason I felt angry,like angry enough for me to punch and kick anything I saw. Without thinking I punched the wall a sudden struck of pain and relief went through me.I made a small dent I could hardly see it.I looked at my hand as it wasn't much blood so I left it like that.

The guys came back with Raph I kinda just sulked in the corner the whole trip back.

Once in the lair I went straight towards my room.I could use a break from all of this.I got under my covers with my gear and dozed off. I always dreaded sleeping.I would get these weird nightmares.I could go hours without sleep at it has made me weak,I normally stare at the ceiling and eat some frozen pizza with water and listen to music with headphones on.

Then I get into deep thought mode,you know,that time and place where you just lie down and start to think about life,that silent moment where it's only you.I have done that many times. I think about my life with the guys,about the Kraang,about The foot clan. About the surface life and about my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Set During Vengeance Is Mine And Thanks grapejuice and Cat girl for leaving a review and favoriting!

* * *

Kaya's POV

It's been a few days since Karai was taken now my brothers are planning a rescue mission,this time I would rather stay here.I'm not even half as good as my brothers yet,and going to where a ton of Foot Bots and evil mutants are is a horrible idea with some one who barely has proper training.

I walked around the empty dojo for no reason,it helped me think. _Maybe I am being a brat to the boy's it's for my own good to not go on every mission with them._

**_But it would be even better if you practiced topside._**

_I know it would but it's to risky._

**_You would be better at it if you took the risk!_**

_My brothers waited 15 years to go topside! I should to!_

**_Yeah! Because it's normal for a 13 year old girl to spend 'the most exciting years'of her life in a sewer!_**

I sighed and laid down,"What is troubling you Kaya?" I jumped at the sudden voice of my sensei.

"That's the thing Sensei I don't really know."He stayed quiet as I looked at the pattern on the carpet."Perhaps you should meditate with I'm correct that is something you haven't done."

I wasn't thrilled about meditating,I got so much going on that it will be hard to clear my mind.I positioned my self next to him copying the way he some explaining and a few times failing I got the hang of it.

Soon everything faded Splinters voice sounded distant to almost nothing the silence didn't last long when I heard him scowl at Mikey for something.I opened my eyes I sighed It was indeed relaxing.

I went to our living room and the first thing I noticed was her. I looked at her yet she didn't seem to notice me.I was glad she was okay yet it was kinda awkward for me to be here with her,she did almost tried to kill me the first time we met.

I then looked at a lovely family reunion,suddenly that gut feeling about trusting her was gone,and replaced with something else.

"See Sensei I told you my plan would work."Leo said,I huffed at that. Sensei parted the hug,"Perhaps somethings are worth the risk."

I stared at the floor as those words echoed inside me.

I went inside the dojo hoping to meditate some more,but I was followed by everyone else. Karai,oh I mean Miwa sat next to me. She gave me a smile,one that I could trust though I knew who she was and all I was shy around new people.

"Hey." I managed to squeak out a "Hi." I could feel her studying me like a book,"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not much."I said with a weak smile."Why don't you have a mask like the others?" she asked."I do actually,"I said pulling out my navy dark blue mask from my pocket,"I just don't wear it."

"What's stopping you from wearing it?" I looked at my mask,"I don't feel like I'm ready for it." She nodded like if she's been through it. Then guys started to train, I caught Leo's eye look at Miwa for a split second he seemed embarrassed by not being able to catch Mikey. I chuckled when Mike threw the water so did Miwa,Leo was embarrassed and ticked since he just threw himself at Mikey.

Then both of them rolling on top of poor Donnie and Raph shrugging it off and joined in it was pretty funny."Is this how training always goes?"She asked with a smile trying not to laugh.I was about to join them myself but Splinter stopped them.

"My sons and daughters that is enough for today." We all bowed our heads,I stood up and walked past Leo,standing by the doorway I waited for everyone to leave.

"Karai you coming?" Leo asked,"In a minute."she answered. I then left the door way,she needed time to find out about her past.

* * *

Once in my bed I stared at the ceiling,when I heard a whisper,"Karai are you awake?" I groaned. One thing was being stealthy which Leo was good at yet somehow whispering wasn't his thing.

I cracked my door a little enough to see and hear their whole conversation,but when she leaned on him I jumped on my bed screaming in my head 'EW EW EW THEY ARE KISSING EWW! SHOULDN'T THEY DO THAT SOMEWHERE WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE THEM!?'I layed my head on my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Then I got woken up by Leo calling us,I quickly untangled my bed sheets from my legs and got up.

"Leonardo what happened?Where is Karai?"

"She went to take Shredder on her own."

"I was a fool.I fear I told her to much to quickly!" "We have to stop her!"Leo said running with the others.

I hesitated on going but when I saw Splinter go I knew I just had to go,we were all in the Shellrazor and that feeling in my gut got worse. "They got Karai we're to late! Raph fire up the weapons!"

"No!It's to dangerous follow close but don't let them spot us."

* * *

Once inside we went stealth on the ceiling bars. "I smell the rat."hissed Tiger Claw as he shot a flare. We all jumped down from our spots,the only thing I was good at was probably just jumping off of buildings without a scratch.

"Welcome my old friend." "Let my daughter go." "You are welcome to rescue her. If you can."

Foot Bots surrounded us,I took out my sword,I was ready I had to be.I went on my own as did the guys I did okay until one of the bots wrapped me with a type of whip. Don,Mike and Raph also were caught in a trap the only one free was Leo,my eyes snapped at Shredder heading towards Leo. Splinter also saw it coming and he yelled out,"Leonardo!"

The hit meant for Leo had struck the chain that held Miwa above the mutegan instead causing her to fall in it.I saw the face of horror that she had before she fell in broke me.

Splinter yelled out "Miwa!" While Shredder shouted "Karai!No!"

I pulled the ropes reached for my sword and split the bots in half,I rushed to the peeling my eyes off her. She was a snake,with arms but instead of hands she had snake heads with her armor on while she fell it caused it to sink into her skin,the gut feeling went away.

"We gotta get out of here!"Donnie said looking for an exit as the place burned,"Not without Karai!"

Splinter called her hoping she would listen,"Karai! You must listen to me!We must go!" She wrapped her tail around him almost crushing his bones,"Daughter! Please."

Her expression soften,"Fa-ather?"was all she managed to say. She let him go and rushed by us and spat some liquid in Raphs face. Leo chased after her,"Wait!"

All of us got out of the building and headed for the nearest rooftop."This is all my fault I should of stopped her when I had the chance.I'm sorry Sensei."Leo apologized,"Sensei?"

"We should go home now my sons."

"You can make a retro mutegan for Karai right?"Mikey asked Donnie,"I don't know Mikey I hope so."

I followed behind Raph dreading this day and dreading the days to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Not that long ago we had a family member join then leave all in one night. Since then I've been thinking about the surface more often than I usually do. How humans truly are,the only ones I know are evil,family torn apart,part alien while being chased by aliens and the other was a hockey player with nothing better to do.

It was night time and all of us had recently been told to sleep. Splinter hasn't spoken much but we do train and all of us had gone to the surface to fight Kraang. I had gotten better,with the Foot some how really quiet the boys had help trained me. I was taught to defend with no weapon,I have just started but I have grown only a little stronger.

I checked my clock, 9:45,I looked at my sword then at the exit. _Would this be okay?Should I get out?Just a walk?_ I grabbed my sword _If I took it with me it'd be to suspicous. _I placed it on my bed looked at the only clothes I had that April had manage to give me.

I grabbed a jacket that was still neatly folded,took off all of my gear and put on my sword on my bed. Got in some jeans that I had and kept clean.I then walked out of my room as slowly as I could looking at the exit in front of me.

I jumped over the checking in thing and when I knew I was at a safe distant I ran as fast as I could to the manhole.

Once outside I took a big deep breath,this was nice really nice._I'm only here for a walk that's all._I started to wander around,it was so big compared to the rooftops.I spotted a park with some people. The trees seemed to be covered in tiny Christmas lights and some lanterns here and there.

I sat on a bench in the middle of the park,this was a great place to see how people really live,kids played others slept,the adults chatted with one another.A type of party I'm guessing I paid no attention to them and looked at the sky.A beautiful color of blue and black,the moon half way full and the stars danced around it.

How glad I was to do this,a perfect cool breeze that brushed my face and the warmth of my I'm on the roof with my brothers I never had the chance to notice this at all.I checked the clock on a green lantern post. 10:32,I smiled to myself it was still early and the walk is only a little bit far from here so by the time I get back I should fall asleep.

I casually walked back,I noticed the crowd on the side walk,I didn't get any weird looks,no one looked at me or suspected anything.I was just a girl walking back home.

_Is this how people live?With no worries that you'll be suspected as an enemy?No ninja fighting?No threatning your whole family? Just calm?_

I made sure no one saw me go in the man hole,and headed back to the lair. By the time I got there it was about to be eleven. I was really tired but I didn't want to I fall asleep, I either see blackness and wake up in the morning or I have a nightmare.

I took off my jacket changed into my boy shorts got under my covers and slept.

* * *

I opened my eyes,"Wha-what time is it?"I mumbled to myself and looked at the clock. 2:45 pm.I widened my eyes I have never ever been awake this late! I yawned,stretched and changed into my usual clothes.

I walked in the living room greeted by Leo."Look who finally woke up!" I had a good rest but I didn't feel in the mood to talk so I just said what came to mind,"Ble~gh."I sat down on our stone couch and rested my head on a pillow I laid down and fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up surrounded by the guys looking at me."What?"I asked. Mikey started to poke my cheek and it really annoyed me."Are you okay Kaya?You seem to sleep a lot lately." Leo asked."I don't know what you mean by 'lately'since it's only been today."

"Well when you go to your room everyone assumes you're sleeping."Don said."No.I just stay quiet and listen to music."I told him. "Really that's it? Why?"Mike asked."Well what do you expect me to say or do after training or after we beat up robots?"I asked kinda ticked for no real reason.

Don just nodded since what he does is the same,after training he goes to his lab and works."April and Casey are coming over to play games and eat noodles!"Mikey chirped.I stood up,stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes."Yeah well tell them I said 'Hi'."I said and headed for my room. "You're not staying?" to my surprise it was Raph that asked me that. " Nah but you guys have fun."

"What about your food?"Mikey asked holding up a plate of pizza."Just*yawn*put it in the fridge." I walked in my room and set things up on my bed,I was planning on going out time I should take my time on looking at things I could try some food,go into a store,beat up a vending machine who knows?

* * *

**Yeah Really short chapter sorry guys!I just haven't been sleeping well for the past couple weeks and I'm gonna be outta town for a week with no internet! I Hope you guys review please! I am open to criticism. :) Turtle Power!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was hoping the guys didn't suspect anything about me,I stared at the clock in my room,it needed to hurry I had a plan set ,finally it struck ten thirty I moved as quietly and as fast as I could. Swiftly moving around hoping not to disturb anyone while rushing towards the manhole.I breathed in taking in everything I could.

I walked out of the ally taking my sweet time walking towards the park.I stopped to see the food to smell the flowers that were on was great just great! The coldness of the air hit my face but it wasn't what I was used to,it was a warm cold,a cold I wouldn't mind having it brush my I got to the park I sat on the same bench as last time.

The faces of the people around were different,some I remembered from last night,then I got a sudden rush of goosebumps under my sleeve.I knew this feeling,shifting my eyes around I couldn't spot anyone looking at me. _Act cool just act normal if you even look worried someone will know that you sense them._

Breathing out I acted more calm and looked at the sky.I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten about the presence of someone.I looked around and caught someone stare at me barely making out the figure that was about twenty feet away from was dark and it didn't make it any better that he or she was under a tree.

I stood up and left I needed to leave any way it was getting late but I had to keep my guard up,making sure no one followed I leaped inside the hole and ran back to the lair slowing my pace once inside it.

"KAYA WAKE UP!"I heard before I screamed and I was then violently got shook back and forth by Mikey."Dudette you had us so worried!"I was then crushed into a hug tightly from him.I swear my face must of been purple because the others yelled at him to let me go. When he released me I lost balanced as I inhaled air.

"What was that about?"I asked as Sensei walked in the room,"You've been sleeping for a long time and you've been locked in your room without any food."

They all looked concerned for me,"Guys its nothing really I'm okay,"I said reassuring them that I in fact was",I'm just still kinda worried about Karai and well sleeping makes it go away." They nodded as they did had their own ways of forgetting those awful events. Splinter didn't speak and only meditated. Leo trained more,Donnie would work on the mutegan,Raph would stay out longer on patrol,and Mike would silently play video games.

"Still it's not healthy for you doing that,you should at least eat something a snack at least."My oldest brother said motioning me towards the kitchen followed by the others,Mikey took his place on the kitchen as we all sat down." Now-a we-a make-a the-a pizza-a!"He said in a accent that seemed to be Italian.

He grabbed some stuff from the fridge and started to toss it in a bowl cheese,meat,eggs,jelly beans,lettuce,caramel and squid. "Where did you guys get squid!?" I asked disgusted and confused."April brought chinese with Casey and gave us the squid."Raph said smirking as he grabbed a squid that fell out of the bowl and played with it.

Cringing my nose I said,"Ew." he chuckled and got it closer to my face."Raph stop!"I laughed."RAAWWWWWAAAARR!" he growled jokingly as he got the squid in front of me shaking it around. "It smells so bad!"I whined as I laughed,"Get it away from me!"I said hoping to sound serious while I laughed and shoved it away. "Suit yourself."he said as he started to eat it chewing loudly."Raph that's really disturbing."Donnie said looking up from his gadget.

That only made him chew it with his mouth open and making sounds with it,"NAM NAM NAM!" I kept laughing."Raph that's enough you're making me want to throw up!"Leo said trying to cover his mouth. He swallowed,"She seemed to enjoy my joke." Mikey had finished the so called pizza.

The pizza had sauce and bread,meat and squid legs,melted jelly beans dipped in caramel with lettuce melted into the cheese and scrambled eggs to the side.

I looked at him with a questionable look."What?You haven't eaten in days! So I made a pizza meal that has dessert,breakfast and lunch and dinner!"

Raph,Don and Leo poked their slices,"Whatever I'm so hungry right now I could eat anything at this point."I took a bite out of it.

* * *

After eating the pizza and throwing up a little in my mouth and then throwing up for real,I had to say it wasn't so bad.I once again laid on my bed in silent and waited,this time I was gonna be out longer since I have been sleeping all day long.

Once at the park I sat down and looked at the stars,I could of sworn I remembered some constellations. I wasn't paying attention to the world around,only to the universe above me."Hey!"came a voice form behind me.I jumped startled from the sudden presence,"Heh sorry."He said as he took a seat next to me.

"Didn't mean to scare you."I looked at him,"No it's okay I wasn't paying attention." He smiled,"I could tell you seem to just stare at the sky all the time.I've seen you just stare at it."

I stayed quiet,"Wow.I sound like a stalker.",I laughed a little,"You do. But are you?" "Maybe."he said with a small smile."Sorry about scaring you and sorry if I seemed liked a stalker."

"It's fine,really it's kinda normal to me." He cocked an eyebrow and scooted closer,"Mind telling me how?" I scooted away,"I just met you." he scooted again and said in a sing-song voice,"And this is crazy!" I chuckled."No really it's complicated."

"It's okay I wouldn't trust a stranger with my family issues either,especially after scaring them and saying that they have seen them before."

I smiled a tiny smile,"Are you some kind of a joker or something?"

"Well I make people smile and laugh a lot when I talk to them so yeah!"

_This boy is so weird! He's the only other human I've talked to though,he's kinda nice._

I studied him his skin seemed to be pale. Brown eyes that looked kinda small and slightly curved. Black fluffy curly hair that seem to never grow out of neck lenght. Dark eyebrows and a scar on his right one. He seemed to have a kind and goofy face.

I smiled a little at hat. He looked at me with a small smile,he seemed so quiet all of a just he looked at me and I looked at him. After a life time of staring he finally spoke.

"I'm Adam."

I looked at him then shifted my eye's to the ground then up again."I'm-"My T-Phone rang I froze and quickly took it out.A text from Raph,** WHERE R U!?**

"I'm late!" I looked at Adam as he looked worried and confused."Sorry but I gotta go so sorry bye!"

"We'll we meet here again tomorrow night!?"He shouted as I took off I didn't even think about my response.I was in to much of a hurry to think straight.

"Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

**You all should really look up "Shell Shocked" I actually love it along with the other TMNT songs! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MOVIE!**

* * *

I ran home not looking back I ran back at the same time trying to come up with a story on why I wasn't there.I looked below me to see the entrance of our home.I braced myself I jumped in and ran I entered our lair I saw my brothers awake, Sensei doesn't know yet,Phew!Stepping out I was greeted by them.

"Where were you!?" "Why did you go out without one of us!?" "Did anyone see you!?" "What were you thinking!?"

"I was topside,you guys were asleep,no,and I was thinking about keeping our secret lair a secret."I said Mikey looked confused,"What?From who or what?" I sat down,"From a group of teenagers that were strolling near here so I scared them off making sure they left the sewers completely!"

Mikey and Donnie seem to buy it as for Raph and Leo not so much,Leo sighed a'I-don't-know-what-I-am-going-to-do-with-you' kind of sigh."I'll let it go but don't do that again,if something like that happens get one of us."He said and left to his room as did the others.

As I headed towards my room I couldn't help but to think about that 'Adam' guy.I bet he thinks I'm strange now that I just ran off? Why did he talk to me in the first place? **_Why would he?You're just a sore loser alone at the park! He felt bad for you that's why!_**_  
_

I crawled onto my bed looked at the clock and sighed for the millionth.

* * *

I woke up to nothing no one was there in front of me to greet me,the guys didn't seem worried yet so I must be out of my bed and exiting my room I saw Raph smirking at me.

"Well Sleeping Beauty finally woke up!"

I glared at him,"Yeah I was awoken by true loves kiss by a handsome boy!"I sighed then giggled and smiled like an idiot with my eyes half lidded.

Raph,Leo,Mikey and Don looked at each other in horror,disgust and looked at me dead in the eyes."Did you meet a boy last night." It sounded nothing like a question,more like a demand.

"No."I said back,"What makes you think I did?" Donnie took out a caculator,"Well in the thirteen years that we've known you,you have never giggled until today and conclulding from the previous events of last night there is a 20% chance you did meet a guy."

"Which leaves the other 80% that says I didn't meet a guy,"I took a seat,"math never lies never lies."

April then came in,"Hey guys!" Donnie quickly threw this calculator to the other side of the room,"Hey April!"

I found it adorable that my brother liked her,I actually see them as a great couple! A teen turtle mutated ninja and a teen human girl make a great love story! Top that Twilight!

April took notice of me and ran towards us,Donnie had his arms kinda spread out ready for a hug but she hugged me instead making him beet red.

"Kaya I haven't seen you in days! Donnie told me about you sleeping all day."she said,"Yeah I'm okay it was nothing just tired."

I looked around the room expecting to see Casey,"Where's Casey?","He'll be here soon something about his dads car."

I then took a seat next to Mikey reading his super hero comic that he enjoyed,he loved it so much he kept biting the comic like crazy as he goes 'OMN OMN OMN!'

I got up and headed for the exit,I really wanted to go for a walk I was stopped by Mikey calling me out."Kaya where ya goin?"I turned around,"Out for a walk."Leo seemed surprised at this,"You know you shouldn't go out topside especially without one of us with you!It's to dangerous."

"I just need some air you don't have to be such a snapping turtle about it."I grumbled,I was really ticked off! I've been down here my whole life a couple of days going out side wouldn't hurt!

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"He asked.I walked off on him thankfully the other's didn't pay attention to what was happening

* * *

Leo's POV

"She's up to something you know."I heard Raph say behind me,"I know and I'm going to find out what it is."

It was around 11:05 when I saw her go out her bedroom went towards the exit and I followed close soon as I got out of the sewers I lost track of seem to just disappear into thin air.I looked around,nothing,I went back inside the lair.

She's probably just upset that I didn't let her out.I should let this slide nothing bad could that I was out here I might as well go on patrol,she's probably letting her anger out on the Purple Dragons.

* * *

Kaya's POV

I sat around the bench cooling off waiting for this 'Adam' guy to show up,he did,"Hello there mystery girl."He said.

"Hello there joker boy."I smiled,"So what was that about last night?"

"My brother's saw that I wasn't there in my bed and one of them texted I just had to rush home."I told him."Yeah sibling problems I understand I got some that are older than me."

He looked at me and asked,"How many brothers do you have?" I shifted a little,"Four."

" Dang you and your parents!" "Parent."I corrected,"Oh,I'm sorry I didn't mean it."he apologized. "No it's okay.I never met her anyway but I've heard stories about her."I sighed.

He looked at me,"Sorry if I'm asking you this to soon but did your mom die?" I swallowed hard I had no idea how to answer that question."I-I don't know."

"Did she leave you all?"He asked hesitating a lot with it.I could feel my eye's fill up with hot tears,I croaked out "I'm adopted."

Taken aback by that answer he didn't know what to say.I was fighting my tears telling most of my back story to a complete stranger.I didn't what to say,my mouth was far to numb,my body frozen in place.

I then felt two strong warm arms wrap around my shoulders,the cold air suddenly stopped hitting me.I stiffen a little but returned the hug shortly after,I didn't want this to end,his hug was so comfortable."Sorry that I asked."he whispered.

"I'm fine. Really I am."

Sadly he let go of the hug,to bad he didn't know how much I needed it."I've never seen you at school,are you new?"he asked starting our conversation all over again."No actually I've lived here my whole life.I'm home schooled."

He nodded,"So your dad is a teacher?"I smiled in my head,"Yes he and my brothers taught me every thing I know."

"That's actually really cool,but how come I haven't seen you before around here?"

I looked at him something about him made me want to trust him with everything,but I knew that I would have to take this step by step."I grew up with them thinking that other people were cruel and no one would accept us. That they would not understand us. I've lived in fear of coming out side and to see people."

He was silent,"Why would they tell you that?"

"It's really complicated.I feel like if I told you now,it would be to soon so I have to fully trust you."I looked at him locking eyes."I can't just tell a stranger everything about my family."

He took two pieces of paper from his pocket and a pencil."This paper has my phone number and this one is blank so you can give me your's."He said handing me the paper and pencil.I wrote down my number and handed back the paper. Took out my T-Phone and dialed his number in."Should I be wondering why you carry those around?" He chuckled and eyed my phone.

"Nice phone."He laughed,"I'm guessing you like turtles?"

"Love them."I said finished on punching in the numbers.I looked at the time,"It's getting late I should really go."

He stepped in front of me,"I still don't know your name."

I looked at him up and down unsure on what to do.I knew his name he should know mine I sighed giving in.

"My name's Kaya."

* * *

**Yeah! Finished this chapter! It may seem kinda boring at first I know but I have a great story plan coming up! Any who anyone else excited for Guardians Of the galaxy!? AND the new TMNT movie coming out in what? 8 days?!**

**I personally love the new design,they are the realistic versions of them and their voices are perfect! It matches them! Please leave a review! I am open for some ideas on chapters! Later :D**


	7. Chapter 7

1 Month later...

Kaya's POV

I've been sneaking in and out of the sewers for a month now everything seems to be okay all is well and we haven't seen the Foot in a while so I'm guessing that's both good and bad. There has still been no sign of Karai,I worry if she has been captured by the Kraang.

I needed to act more normal and not tired if not I'd be suspicous.I then saw Mikey reading one of his scary comic books.I got closer so I can take a peak at what the monsters look like,well didn't have time to make a costume so I sneaked up behind him.

Grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him while making a monster sound,"AAAHHHH!"He screamed. He looked up to see me smiling down at him."Kaya!"He said and leaped at me. We wrestled all around the floor,"Give up?" he taunted after he pinned me.I rolled and flipped him making be on top,"Nope!"

Before I could celebrate my victory Mikey did a flip kicking me in the stomache and making me fall."Good 'cause I wasn't finished."He said with a grin,I grumbled got up and laughed at his victory dance.

Night fell and I met Adam at the park once again,he's been so nice to me that I could almost trust him with the truth. He seemed to be upset about something,"Adam what happened?"I asked like one of my brothers asked when I kept sleeping on them.

"It's nothing really."Oh no,he is not going to pull that card,"No."I demanded,pushing him down to the bench to sit surprising him in the process."You are going to tell what happened."He took a deep sigh."Okay I had a fight with my parents and I just left the house which is why I'm here a lot earlier than usual."

I looked at him,I wasn't sure what to do.I then did what he did to me,I hugged him,"Adam you'll be fine." "I guess."

As we stood there hugging it out I felt so happy to feel his warm strong arms around we parted from the hug and decided to go for a walk for once.I felt like telling him about my actual life,"Wait wait so you know Ninjutsu?"He asked."Yes I do."

He looked around with a crooked smile,"I'm sorry but I don't believe you on this one."

We kept walking unknowing that we just walked into Purple Dragon territory."What do you mean by that?"I simply asked."You just don't seem like the kind of girl who knows how to fight."Taken aback by that I stopped dead in my tracks,"Okay,what do you mean by THAT?"

"You just don't look like a girl who knows how to protect herself."

"So I look like I can't take care of myself?"

"That's not what I meant-"He was cut short when three guys walked behind us and threw us in a alley.A tall thin yet muscle looking guy came into view."Whatta you kids doin' out er?"

Getting up I answered,"Not looking for trouble."Adam got up as well clenching his fist."Well to bad cuz we are!"said another one,he threw the first punch but I dodged it holding his arm and kicking his chest,twisted his arm and elbowed his head to the ground,turning around I saw the other about to do a high kick on me.I kicked him in the knee making him bend and punched the sucker in the nose with my lower palm making it and knocked him down I looked Adam. He seemed to kinda take on the thin guy in a okay kind of way but he needed help.

I pulled the guys head down as he was now a open target for a few brief seconds,Adam punched him more than once,I let go sending him to the ground as he tried to get up I elbowed his skull as well.

When we left the ally I looked at him in my innocent face and asked,"You were saying?"

"Okay,okay I see that you can fight well,you know what you're doing."He said with his hands out of his pockets like 'I-give-up'kinda way."And don't you forget it."I laughed.

Both of us headed back to the park it was 12:00 am exactly,"Are you going to be okay?"I asked. He bit his lip and thought for a moment."Yeah.I'll be fine."

Once in my room I smiled to myself for no reason.I just feel so odd when I'm next to time and when he isn't next to me I don't know what to do.I'm next to him and I feel so different.I don't know what it is though,never have I felt like this,am I sick?I'll ask Donnie later.

Later in the afternoon I walked into Donnie's lab he seemed to be looking at something.I got closer I noticed he was holding a picture of April.I looked up at him he didn't seem to notice me but I did noticed that he seemed sad about something."Hey Donnie you okay?"

"Hm?"He asked not looking up,"It'll work out.I think you two make a nice couple."

He shook his head,"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I looked at my brother's face his eye's seemed to be slightly red.I hugged him he was the second guy I could go talk to about stuff other than Mikey. "Ah,Kaya I'm sorry you had to see me like this."He said parting the hug."Well it's nice to know that one of my brothers is going through crushes.I find it really cute how you like April."

"Thanks.I think,but what about Leo and Karai?"he asked,"I kinda see her as my sister and Leo is my brother,then again that's probably just me."he nodded.

"So what's wrong?" I shook my head not really wanting to steal his attention."Nothing just came here to see how the retro-mutegan is coming along for Karai."

"Well,"he bend over to open some drawers and grabbed some stuff,"as you can see I haven't fully finished and I need time to make it perfect and I need more for Sensei."I nodded and left to do his T-Phone vibrated and I dashed to my room.

_**Adam:hey so we're going to the park again right?**_

**Me:Yea y?**

_**Adam:I was kinda hoping we'd go somewhere else**_

**Me:Where?**

_**Adam:Idk just somewhere other than the park**_

**Me:I know a sushi place not far from here...**

_**Adam: Sounds great never had sushi before :p**_

**Me:Haha okay? C u then?**

_**Adam:We meet at the park then go there **_

**Me: Duh. :[**

Our texts were very short which kinda bugged me but other than getting to see him every night I was okay with it.

On our way to 24/7 we talked about his school stuff."You should enroll you'd make a lot friends."He said."No way I'm fine being home schooled."I may want to be topside more but I do know that school is an awful boring school doesn't teach you how to fight an alien robot army,nor does it teach you how to get retro mutegan!

"Nice place."He commented we got our tokens and went in,"Hi Mr. Murakami!"I greeted."Aye Kaya!" We took a seat and gave him our tokens."Who is your friend Kaya?"he asked as he prepared the meals."This is Adam." then he looked like he smelled something."You are wearing a lot of cologne Adam,what seem's to be the occasion?"

After asking that and leaving him flustered he continued his work of art! I had what I always had Pizza-gyoza!Adam had some noodles,"Yeah actually I'm starting to smell it why so much?"he blushed then spoke,"I had a date with my girlfriend."I was so surprised I almost choked on my dumpling,"That's sweet."I said and continued eating.

After the best meal ever we said our thank yous and walked back."You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah we've been together for three months now." I frowned at this,I don't know why but this really upset me."You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "See this is why you should go you'd make friends and maybe meet somebody." I started to slow my pace,"I bet she's pretty." "Yeah."He sighed with a smile,"She has really nice hair too!"

I stopped and stared at the cement,"Kaya I don't blame you for being home schooled but you should really go and meet someone." "Thanks Adam."I mumbled,we hugged it out again and went on our own ways.

When I entered the lair I was so lost in my mind that I didn't notice a pair of eyes behind me."So who was that boy you were flirting with?"said a voice I'd reconigized as a child.I was yet so shocked I could barely turn around to face him.

A dim light was turned on only bright enough for me to see all four of my brothers,"What were doing out there!?"he screamed in a whisper."Nothing important!"I said back."Then why were you outside hugging some guy!?"

"Wait you were hugging a boy?Leo you didn't tell us anything about a dweeb!" Raph asked in a whisper like Leo."Who was that lil'sucker?" I groaned,"No one!"

"Well must be someone because you'd been sneaking out a lot for the past month."Donne said,I turned a little red,"How'd you know that?" "Well after I over heard you texting and laughing to yourself in your room I was kinda suspicous about i but I didn't bother to check on the camera's we have around the at least until Leo came back and told us you left."

I couldn't speak but I had to,"Does it matter if I'm going to the surface?"

Leo got mad,"It does if you aren't taking a weapon or one of us with you.I've told you several times!"

"I can take care of myself just fine! I took down two Purple Dragons on my own!It would of been three but Adam was there and he took some part of it." They all seemed to stop,"So that's his name? Adam?"Mikey asked.

Raph stepped forward,"We will talk about the Purple Dragons later but we forbid you to every see him again or to even go outside with out us!" "Why!?He's harmless! He's a normal person!"

"How do you know he's not in The Foot Clan?"Leo asked."Does he know about us?"

"I doubt he is and no he doesn't know about you guys at all."

Leo seemed furious at me,"I won't tell Splinter but you are grounded,we forbid you to see him you can't text him at all and the only time you'll go outside is if we go on missions."

I groaned even louder,"Can I at least text him that I won't ever see him again or even text him because I got caught?"

Raph shook his head no,Donnie shrugged,Mikey nodded yes and did a hand motion of a broken heart."Yes but only until the afternoon." Huh fair enough.I was still mad at them and myself for this ever happening I walked pass them and slept on my bed .On the bright side at least this what normal teenagers do,sneak out and get caught when they least expect it.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a odd way I had my eyes closed but I could tell that there was a presence in my room. I turned around I didn't see anyone but I did hear soft snoring.I looked at the floor to see Mikey with his pillow and blanket.I checked the time,it was 9:30 a.m I looked at him he had no gear or mask on.I wasn't used to seeing my brothers without a mask on they've had them on since I could remember. He was a light sleeper so I couldn't make a single sound.I laid on my bed and stared at the wall I let out a small breather through my nose,"Morning Kaya."He grumbled while rubbing his eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning.I didn't wake you right?"

He shook his head and put on his mask."So why were you in my room?Were you hear the whole night?"I asked as he put on his gear,"Yeah I came in after you fell asleep." I put on my gear as well,"How come?" He grabbed his nun chucks,"Well the guys have a plan set up said if you even try to get out of the lair at night you gotta go through us!"he then swung his nun chucks and did a fighting position.

I didn't say anything they had every right to do this.I was being a brat last night I'll admit it,"Man I was being a shell head last night huh?"I asked."Just a little."I gave him a small smile and let out chuckle. We went into the kitchen and waited for the others.

"Kaya you wanna try some of my pizza pancakes?!"Mikey grin showing me a bowl of pancake mix with pepperoni in a different one.I looked at it with a questionable look but Mikey seemed so happy."Eh why not!"I said with a shrug and watched him make it.

After all the fuss he finally made some decent pancakes and added cheese on the while still in the pan then the pepperoni after.I looked at my plate it looked like a bagel pizza so why not try it.I took a bite and 'OH MY LOKI THIS IS GOOD!'

"Mikey I love this!"His smile grew bigger and ate with me,my brothers came in to see us cleaning the kitchen."What did you guys make?"Donnie asked."More like what did Mikey make! I had like six of them!"This got their attention,"What?"Leo asked,"Only the best thing ever dudes!I'm as smart as Donnie!" Donnie looked around and said,"Smells good but it only smells good when we order pizza what did you guys make?" I laughed,"Mikey made it."

"Oh for crying out loud what is it!?"Raph exclaimed,Mikey and I looked at each other and shouted out "PIZZA CAKES!" After seeing our older brothers faces when they tasted Mikey's food we laughed it off and cleaned some more.

I was in the dojo doing cartwheels and Mikey came in with an Ipod that he stole from a Purple Dragon not to long since Donnie didn't make a T-pod after what happened he got his own,"Hey Mikey what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to check on you to see if you were still here."I rolled my eyes,"I don't blame you."He walked up to me but he wasn't smiling or anything he even put away his Ipod.I got scared he was never like this,"Kaya can I ask why you did that?You know the whole leaving every night."

I leaned against the wall,"I don't know I just felt so trapped. It only started off as a breather for a few minutes then I met Adam,and well I don't know I felt like if I had a real friend for once..."He looked at me like if he's felt the same,"Kaya you have a lot of friends!April,Casey and us!" I made eye contact,"It's not the same their your friends not mine.I just felt so happy to talk to someone who was my age,who was not part of the Foot or a robot or even a Purple Dragon."

"You want a normal life."

"I want someone my age to talk to that's normal."I corrected.I looked back at him he gave me a warm smile and played his Ipod songs.I'm guessing he wanted the subject to change or for me to clear my head because he played a bunch of up beat music.

The four of us then later went on patrol leaving April alone to train with Sensei.I sent Adam a text around four thirty saying that I couldn't see him he didn't reply back and passing by the park on the rooftops wasn't helping me at least it was empty.

"No sign of the Foot or Karai."Leo said looking around the buildings."Also not a lot of Kraang are around they just seem to be wondering in different places."Donnie concluded. Mike was looking over the edge of the building.I leaned in to,looking around, the Kraang would normally hide in alleys or rob from small stores.

I leaned in closer,'I think I saw something move.'I got even closer,'It moved again!' I leaned in even more as I heard my brothers talk about where else to look.I got closer but before I could react to anything I slipped I clenched my eyes and waited for me to hit the ground but I felt a two hands grab my ankle.I looked up to see Mikey holding me and pulled me up.

"Thanks."I said,"I should really be more careful.*chuckle*I am a kunoichi well kinda." He laughed then said,"You are a kunoichi! Maybe not as good as Karai but better than April." I brushed that off and just laughed. On our way back home the park was still empty but not fully alone. Two people were sitting at the bench a boy and a girl.I stopped and looked at them they couldn't see me but I could see them his arm around her shoulder her head resting on his.

I felt a hand on mine,I looked up to see Donnie I knew I had to go he then left and Mikey walked back with me I turned around once more to see them kiss I jumped off the building and before we went into the manhole he put his arm around my shoulder and said,"You don't need him when you already have us."I smiled warmly and jumped in.

* * *

**Sorry if Mikey seemed boring or something I was hoping to more of his compassion you guys liked this chapter! I did my best to keep it nice and short and I hope y'all review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I went in to see April and Casey watching TV,"Where's Sensei?"I asked,"Oh he went to sleep couple of minutes ago."April got up to the kitchen and I followed behind her."So how was your first day of being grounded?"She asked."Well it's like a normal day except that I'm gonna be watched over by each of my brothers per day."

"Who did you get today?"She wondered as she grabbed a water bottle."Mikey so if I'm correct I'll get Donnie later,they have to sleep in my room to make sure I don't leave! Can you believe that?"I said with a hint of a laughter. It was my turn to ask the questions,"So what do you think about Casey?"

"Well he's okay he's funny and he tends to rough on others sometimes."she shrugged,"Well is there anyone special in your current life?"I asked raising my brow."Not really.I wanna focus more on defeating an alien species trying to kidnap me and most likely take over the world before I think about relationships."

I nodded,"Who's Adam though?"I looked up back at her,"Donnie texted me what happened."I stared at my shoes then back at her."He's this boy that I should get over."She looked at the water then back at me,"It's okay I've been there,heck I think every girl in the world has!"I looked back and she continued."It's hard to get over someone when it's all you think about day and night,they are the reason you smile the reason you wake up everyday and have to put up with everyone else. When you see them you hope that they feel the same way when they smile at you and when you miss the person and the memories you just look back at old text messages and smile like a love struck idiot. And that person was always there for you but you have to let it go and it breaks your heart..." This was so deep wait she's not done? "but you do it anyway because you know that the other person won't ever feel the same way."

"...uhh that was really deep April are you okay?"She teared up a bit and wiped it off,"I'll get you a tissue."I walked out and looked around the room and disturbed Casey on accident."Sorry I'm looking for some tissues." "Why do you need a tissue?"Raph asked not looking away from the screen."April was crying and-"I was cut by Donnie who ran into his lab grabbed a box and raced to the kitchen."Aww he's in love!"I gushed.

"He's a dork!"Raph mimicked my voice,"He must of gotten it from you."I said and walked back in while hearing Casey and Mikey go "OOOOH BURN!"

I walked in to see Donnie handing her a tissue,"Thanks Donnie but I didn't really need it."

"Your in a sewer and you wiped your eyes with your hands trust me you need it!"I said,she looked at the boxed and grabbed two or three of them.I let those two talk for a while,Donnie saw me leave and blushed like crazy when I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

I walked into the living room and saw Raph and Mikey play on there T-Phones,Casey looking at them play and Leo was watching an old Space Heros episode it was the one where they defeated the rock troll but before they could zap the Skin changer. Wow I can't believe I pay attention to it.I got bored so I walked around Donnie's lab where something new can be lying around waiting to explode.

On his desk was a can of mutegan open,I wasn't stupid I knew that whatever I would put in there would mutate into something.I grabbed the lid that was on the other side of the room and closed it,this thing could be a great lava lamp but you know if it weren't so deadly.

I grabbed my sword and started to swing it around the room,I loved my Naginata though when I first got it,it was was a lot longer on the handle.I wanted it shorter for a closer attack and Raph chopped it for me.I am still young when I get older I might get an upgrade on my weapon.

I remember watching my brothers train with wooden weapons it was funny seeing them fight and asking why they didn't have real was way before they had masks,the masks cover up somethings on their faces. Donnie has bags under his eyes for sleeping late,Mikey has a little mark on the side of head where his ear is that's shape like a tear drop. Raph has a small dent near his right eye from when they first mutated and Leo has a scar in the middle of his face in between his eyes.

I swung my sword more and just dragged it all around I was so bored "Kaya stop that or you'll poke your eye out."Leo said from the floor in front of the TV.I groaned and went inside the kitchen to see Ice cream Kitty.

April and Donnie seemed to have a deep discussion about mutants and school.I took out Ice Cream Kitty and set her down on the table.I laid my head and let her play with my hair well she was more fun than watching the boys look at screens.

"Kaya you should enroll to my school."April said out of the blue,I looked up."Isn't your school a High School though?"

"Yeah but it's connected to a Middle school and if I'm correct you should be in seventh grade."I didn't like the idea of school if I want friends I want to meet them at parks and have being stuck in a room for eight hours listening to things I won't need in the future.I looked at April she would seem rather happy if I went,"Maybe later.I really want to focus on my training for now."

"Oh come on! I have school and I still train with Master Splinter."Well she was kinda right on that one but she and Casey only come on weekends and sometimes school days but it's rare for them to do that."Yeah on weekends! I train everyday with Sensei and I help my brothers get mutagen and patrol every night."

"Meow!"agreed Ice Cream Kitty.

"Okay okay I get your point.I just think you should,it could be healthy for you."I put Ice Cream Kitty away and before I left the room I asked ,"What's more healthy than being a ninja?"I headed for bed.

I crawled on to my bed and just before I closed my eyes I wished my nightmares would stop like I do every never do stop but I still do it to see a change.

* * *

**Yeah Pretty short chapter I was on a rush sorry guys! It's 1:32 AM and I will be watching the new TMNT movie with my friends in 16 more hours! YAAAAYY! I will just die right then and there when the movie finishes! I can't wait for part two! *For those of you who don't know there is one coming out in 2016***

**Any who! Hope y'all like it so far! Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_It was dark in the lair empty and I could barely breathe myself.I walked all around hoping to find my brothers none of them seemed to be here or Sensei.I felt cold and weak then I felt something near my heart quickened as I heard a deep voice,"Pathetic girl."_

_A sudden forced pulled me to the other side of the room where my surroundings changed to the Shredder's lair,there he stood in front of me.I couldn't blink I couldn't breathe I was frozen in place."You are worthless!"he kicked my stomache and threw me to the floor._

_Picked me back up in mid air and punched my chin sending me flying and hitting the ground."You are a disgrace to your family!"I was bleeding. I could barely see,my lungs hurt I couldn't move and my lips were numb._

_He rolled me over so I can look at him,taking out his blades he said,"I might as well do one favor for 'your family'."His blades got closer until..._

I gasped for air and opened my eyes.I clutched my blanket and panted,_Some get worse and worse._I wiped the sweat off my brow and looked around the room.

There was Donnie laying down on the floor with only a pillow.I probably woke him up because he shifted his eyes."Sorry Donnie."I whispered to him."Iz fy~aaa-iiine."he yawned and stretched."Did you have a nightmare?"He asked."No why?"He put on his gear."You were tossing and turning like crazy when I came in."

"Donnie I always do that when I'm tired."Well that was half of the truth."But anyway how's the retro mutagen going along?"

He shook his head,"Shell it took me so long to make the first batch and I need enough for Sensei too."

I nodded and went to go get breakfast with him.I got my plate of eggs and herbs.I normally would love this but I wasn't exactly in a eating mood so I just poked it with my wooden fork."Kaya don't play with your food."said Sensei as he came in to eat.

He hasn't spoken much until I would train alone with him in the afternoons.I stopped poking and just ate my herbs with water.I probably disgusted Raph for only eating my herbs and leaving the eggs,they were turtles so they weren't really to thrilled about me eating scrambled eggs in front of them.

Mikey didn't mind though he loves all types of food,I was out the door but I was stopped by Sensei,"Kaya you need your protein."

"Sorry Sensei but I'm not hungry."I responded."Very well but the herbs that you just ate will be the last thing you'll eat today."

I looked at my brothers confused and just nodded back at him.I went past my room,I needed to wash my clothes and I needed to get freshen up.

I went inside the restroom where a washer and dryer were plugged into the wall.I took off my clothes and took a quick shower my mind all I could think about was Adam,Karai and my was on my mind because I have wondered if he will even remember as 'Mystery Girl'.Karai because I worry for her she's somewhere in the city as a mindless giant nightmares because I have no idea what they mean,never have I ever had a dream.

***  
I was in the dojo training with Sensei,he most likely expected me to be hungry or dizzy since he made me do things my brothers did. I had to do two hours of intense that I went to go find Donnie as usual he's in his lab.

"Hey Donnie whatcha doing?"I asked and sat on the chair that I put here when I really wanna work and get stuff looked up from the paper and smiled,"You're actually gonna help me?"I nodded,"Might as well I wanna speed things up a bit for the retro mutagen."

"Good,now I need you to stay here and watch these cells,tell me when they connect together."I looked through the a couple of minutes of staring at it some started to move as Donnie added something else to it."Is it working?"He asked.

I shook my head,he was disappointed at that I looked back and they moved closer and closer."D-Donnie!"I exclaimed he looked into it for a split second they were together but then parted away."I'm sorry Donnie."He shook his head,"It's alright Kaya to be honest this is the closest I've gotten to it since I've made the first batch for Mr.O'Neil."

"Well it did take you months to make the first one..."He nodded and cleared his desk,"Well thanks Kaya."I was confused;really that's it?All I did was look through a tube!?"Anything else you need help with?"He tapped his chin,"Well you could help me upgrade the T-Phones,the guys have been complaining that it's been pretty slow and not a lot to do on it."I took out mine.

"Well for one there's no back camera."

"Why would you need a back camera?"

"So you can take a picture of what's in front of you instead of flipping your phone the other way and making sure it's right?"I said but it sounded more like a three hours of fixing everyone's T-Phone Donnie and I just wanted to relax.

"Is this how you ALWAYS feel?!"I asked him out of breath and sight."Yup."and then he dropped on the floor and snored.I let him take a break and gathered up the phones.I gave them all to my brothers,"YEAH! FINALLY! What took you guys so long to fix them anyway!?"Mikey asked as he snatched his from my hand.

I huffed and turned on mine,"Wow this is way better than the first version!"said Leo from the couch."Yeah. YOUR WELCOME."I said as they got distracted I slowly walked to the exit and left.

I sat on the building right next to the manhole I came out of,the sunsets were really nice especially from this view."You shouldn't be up here you know."I turned to see Donnie."I'm sorry I just needed to come up here."He nodded and took a seat next to me."I never noticed the sunsets though."he said.

"That's because you guys never come out at day and neither have I,Which reminds me why are you up here?Aren't you worried that someone or something will see you?"

"Not really no.I'm to focused on the sunset than the world right now."He looked straight ahead,after some silence he shifted."Kaya,"he looked at me like my brothers did earlier this month,"why did you leave the lair at night?"

"Because I wanted to know what normal kids do my age,how they act and all.I guess I wanted to experiance something similar to their lives."

I gave my shorter version of it to Donnie since I drained the rest of what I felt to Mikey.I needed to make a point and that answer summed didn't say anything he just turned back to the sunset.

After it set we went back inside the lair,luckily none of them noticed us were in the same place where I last saw them.I didn't feel like doing patrol today so I let the guys go on their because I didn't want to be reminded of the park and Adam.I laid quietly on my bed and listened to the sounds of water drops falling.

* * *

**Chapter 10 here! Also it's 12:20 am and I'm hearing about a real Purge happening and all...I am honestly really scared even if I don't live near the areas I will pray for everyone to who is in the current areas! Be safe guys! Also I'm not sure what's happening at the moment or if it's even true but I will still pray!**


	11. Chapter 11

I was awoken by the sound of deep snoring,I turned around to see my second eldest brother who was up against the door sitting down with his arms crossed and they held his Sais.I rolled my eyes but then I noticed that he didn't bring a pillow or blanket to sleep in.I got up and dragged my blanket along with me,I sat on his lap and woke him up."Hey what ar-" I got comfy and laid the blanket on top of us.

Normal POV

As Kaya got comfortable in her brothers arms Raph had no idea what to do since he never really held anyone besides Spike. He hesitated many times as she fell asleep again in his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively,he looked at the blanket and smiled warmly and drifted off to sleep.

It was soon morning,Raph did his best not to wake up his little sister as he stretched his wasn't fully awake but he wasn't tired either so he just sat there and waited for her to wake up. It was really early for him to be up,he looked around the dark room trying to see if he can entertain himself with anything. '_Damn she has nothing interesting in here to do,how could she possibly be here all the time!?'_ He asked her room wasn't like wasn't messy like Mikey she didn't have a lot things crowded like Donnie she didn't have any posters on the wall like him and Leo.

All that there is in here was a drawer and her bed.'_Geez we need to get her a hobby and some things.' _She squirmed and mumbled some words against his shell. He didn't know what to do his hands just flew up in the air.

Kaya began to cry and squirm and her words became more understandable."No...please...I didn't do anything...please...just stop!"Raph panicked,he laid a hand on her arm but she reacted to it and said,"Stop...I'm sorry..I'm sorry...stop!"he jerked his hand saw her eyes get tighter as the tears rolled down."Kaya."he whispered,"Kaya it's okay,it's okay you're fine."he rubbed her arm lightly as she awoke.

"Ra-ph."she said and held him held back and did his best to calm her. She knew it was a dream,that it would never happen,that she and her family will be fine but it all felt so real,so was her fear,but she didn't dare to tell anybody about her nightmare's it would only worry them more than they usually do,though she knows that it's because they love and care for her,she still felt that she was just holding them back on everything no matter what they did.

Raphael held her close as she calmed down and drifted to sleep time he held her tighter and waited a little more for the right time to wake her up.

"Kaya wake up."he nudged opened her eyes and got up,"Sorry about earlier Raph,"She said as she got her weapon."No it's fine,"he got up and picked his Sais,"but that must have been one shell of a nightmare."

She stayed quite,"Mind telling me about it later?"he asked unaware of the tension,"I rather not talk about it."He looked around the empty room,"Sure but you seriously need to do something to this room."The walls were grey and the floor was a light shade of it."Yeah maybe I would if I had money for paint and some brushes or some sketch books and pencils."

He nodded,"Alright now let's get outta here your room gives me the creeps."Kaya chuckled at that,when inside the kitchen she went straight for the opened the freezer to let out Ice Cream kitty."Hey kitty!"she said as she set the cat down.

Raph sat down and watched them play,it reminded him of knew that it's rough for her brother since Spike became got up and put Kitty away."Hey Raph?"

He looked up,"Wanna go skate while we wait for the others?" He gave her a weak smile and went to go get his skate board along with hers. Kaya didn't skate as much as her brothers,she wasn't bad she was just more focused on training.

They headed out and skated near the entrance,after being taught several new tricks and catching up with her brothers she settled down on the curb as did Raph."You're not a bad skater Ka'."she smiled,"You're not so bad yourself."

They hear Mikey call them for breakfast and get up to the kitchen.

"What is up!"Mikey sang as we came in.I laughed,"You're in a good mood today."he smiled and nodded rapidly as Donnie and Leo came in to join us. As he was making breakfast Mikey spoke about the dream he had."Dudes!It was insane!After we defeated Shredder the Kraang got all wimpy and left the earth!"he smiled and made some bacon,"But they left the foot bots here and D re programmed them so they wouldn't attack us! Then we made a sick dance team with then and went world famous with a mummy and traveled all over the world in a golden ufo pyrimad using Kraang stuff!"

He smiled and gave us our food,"Well I had a dream where I was nominated as the best number one minor scientist in the I got my award I was elected President of the United States!"Donnie's eyes half lidded and smiled."And swept April off her feet?"I asked he blushed but nodded.

The guys laughed,"Aw,come on guys I think Donnie and April make a cute couple! I one hundred percent support you Don!"I said smiling at others agreed but found it funny when they made fun of him about it.

"Well I had a great dream too! We defeated Shredder we focused more on the Kraang we defeated Kraang Prime and got Karai back!We then lived calmly in the sewers with our weird yet normal happy lives."Leo said with a smile.I laughed,"Oh gosh at some point Space Hero's showed up didn't they?"I asked in between smiled and laughed,"Well how do you think we defeated Kraang Prime?"

The whole table laughed together,"So what did you dream Raph?"Mikey asked before he stuffed his face with bacon.(I know I would!)he chuckled."I had a dream where I crushed Spider Bites soul with Spike along my side."he sighed,"It was relaxing." We all laughed a little lower unsure if that was true,he smirked at us,"I'm kidding! But the Spike part was true he lived with us here."

I smiled happily and warmly at him,"What about you Kaya?What was your dream?"Leo asked after a sip of orange juice.I could feel Raph stiffen next to me as I skipped a beat."N-Nothing really I was to tired to even dream of s-something."

"You were dreaming about that Adam guy,right?"Leo asked with I'm guessing an eyebrow raised if he had them.I played along,"Yeah."I nodded. Raph gave me a odd look,he knew I had a nightmare but what it was about. Leo rolled his eyes at that and seemed mad but we all kept talking.

Sensai came in without a word and ate with us,we were all done but we stayed until he finished his plate he didn't say anything he laughed and smiled with us.

After our meal I followed Raph to his room. He had posters along the wall,a drum set ,a jack o lantern on the corner and it wrenched of bug spray which would explain all the cans piled up."Yeah you get used to the smell."he chuckled and laid on his bed."Well it's a lot cleaner than Mikey's."

We spent the day skating playing pinball and he kinda taught me how to play the was on his bed laying down I sat on the floor my head against his bed as we listened to some a while I noticed it was almost time for patrol.

He paused the song and sat up,"Kaya? What made you want to leave the lair so much?"

"I was curious I know with April and Casey coming in and out on their on free will well I wanted to go to."he nodded slowly,both of us got up at the sound of Leo's voice saying that it was time for us to head out.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaya landed in the alley in the middle of a mugging as her brothers were on the rooftops,Leo only agreed to take her out tonight for training,there were three different guys than from last time,holding down a guy no older than sixteen,men both thin bony but strong,all turned to see her dropping the poor boy on the floor.

All three laughed at her,"Hey kid isn't it to earlier for Halloween."one of them said,she clenched her fist,"Don't call me kid."they kept laughing until she pulled out her short Naginata they all stopped and got into a fighting stance.

"Do you think it'll hurt?"Mikey asked his brothers,"Relax Kaya is almost as experience we are she'll be fine."Donnie reassured."I'm not worried about Kaya I'm worried about the guys she's about to beat up!"Mikey said with a grin.

One of them lounged forward as she swiftly dodged his poor aim made a quick turn and kicked him in the back.(kinda like when Karai kicked April also I'm not good as describing fights but I'll try)The other two took out their waited for them to attack her first,one of them with a odd tattoo proceeded to punch her,she blocked him but the second tallest grabbed her arms and hold her back.

Raph hesitated and took out a sai,"No she has to learn to break free she's got this."Leo said stopping him.

Kaya waited as the one in front of her was about to cut her,she used both her legs to kick him arching her back and making sure she slammed the back of her head on the guy's face to break free the leader wiped the small blood drop off his shirt. She picked up her weapon,she had no intention of using it she just liked to look deadly.

She could take him down he was weak from that,he punched her which she expected so it could boost him up,she hit back missing making sure he was off guard she grabbed his arm and flipped three passed out on the floor,she moved the boy out the alley and near the store with his wallet.

They jumped down,"Dude that was awesome!,"Mikey said as he hugged her,"You're almost as good as us!"She laughed,"Thanks Mikey I just wished that there were more guys to teach them a lesson."Raph smirked.

"Well let's get back to patrolling guys."Leo said with a smile stopping Kaya,"You did good back there but don't take out your weapon if you won't use it."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smile,"But I like scaring bad guys."she then smiled and went after Kaya making sure she walked up to Raph and before she could say anything a yawn escaped,he chuckled,"You tired?"

"Me?No! I can fight guys forever!"she said only to yawn heard her to and told Leo that they should maybe head back."Alright guys let's head home."Kaya felt guilty,"No,I you guys keep patrolling I'll go on my own or I can stay."Leo shook his head.

"No we all go home,I can't let you go back on your own."Kaya probably would of have a comeback but was to tired to think of it, she felt someone carry her and fell asleep to the wind brushing her face.

I woke up and rolled over expecting Leo to be sleeping on the floor,I opened my eye's to see him wide awake staring at me."AH!"I shrieked,"Sorry are you okay?"he asked stepping back a little."I'm fine why you'd ask?"He looked at me dead serious."You were tossing and turning the whole night,what was your nightmare about?"He asked worried.

I didn't even remember about my nightmare when I'm really tired I black out and could remember only what happened before I fell asleep.I was being honest with him this time there was no need to be all wary of me."Come on we need to train."I grabbed my weapon and followed behind.I sparred with Leo finally getting a good chance to train with one of them.

I did my best to avoid any conversation with him while he kept asking all these questions,I couldn't let my guard down and answer them.I wasn't as strong as he was so the most I could do is strike and dodge I could barely block him without being pushed a few cenimeters off."Why aren't you answering?"he asked.

"I'm to busy trying to be better at this than answering questions!"I blocked,"Who the heck would spare and talk to the one you are fighting with anyway?"I blushed,"Oh yeah you and Miwa used to do that."I said and hit him."Why do you call her that?"he asked standing with no guard on."That's what Sensei named her right?Karai is what Shredder called her."

We stopped after that and headed to the kitchen,after we sat down taking in a moment of peace,Donnie came in."GUYS! GUYS!I got a signal from the Kraang!"  
"What are the little creeps up to now?"Raph said after a gulp of water."I'm not entirely sure but I know where they're located!"We followed him into his lab,"I don't know why but they are miles away from New York."

He pointed at the dot on the screen,"That's in a forest,why would they be in the forest?"I shut his laptop,"That's what we're going to find out."he answered."Well,when do we leave?"Mikey asked."Leave where?"Sensei asked as he came in.

"We need to go on a mission to stop the Kraang from whatever they are planning to do,the only problem is that it's miles away,in a forest."Donnie said as Splinter raised an eyebrow but nodded."You all have my approval as long as I go with you five."

I was confused but I shrugged it off.

I sharpen the blade and got my bandages,knee pads and elbow was the first time we were leaving New York.I got excited,finally something more exciting than a city filled with evil mutants.I put away my sword and touched my pant pockets,my mask was still in there,I sighed threw my nose and smiled softly at Miwa's was stopping me from wearing it?

"Kaya!"Raph called,I shoved it in my pocket and ran to the Shellrazor ,Raph,Mikey,Leo and Donnie were on their usual spots while Sensei and I stood around.

We drove off in the morning to the forest,we'd be there by the afternoon and wait longer until we'd know what was going on.I clutched my pocket tight and breathed.

Sorry if some grammar is wrong I was in a rush! Leave a review!


End file.
